The Remaining Two
by Marioexpertken
Summary: First we got the slow yet stronger Mario, Dr. Mario back, then the Legendary Psychic Pokemon Mewtwo, & then recently, our boy Roy. However, only two has yet returned...and still feels incomplete. Young Link & Pichu for DLC!


**Dr. Mario, Mewtwo Roy managed to return to the fray, reuniting with their old friends from the Melee days. However, despite the happiness they feel about their return, they still feel empty. Why are they feeling like they are missing something?**

 **It turns out they're missing someone, in fact, they're missing TWO.**

 **Young Link...**

 **And Pichu...**

 **They haven't seen the young lad & the pre-evolve mouse Pokemon since their departure.**

 **Young Link is just playing around with Young Zelda, Skull Kid, Navi, Tatl Tael in the garden of Hyrule Castle. Chasing each other like how kids play despite the fact that they're very different from being normal kids. Having heard the trio's return to the fray, Young Link felt good for them, but felt sad, knowing he still isn't invited back to the fray.**

 **"Zelda"**

 **"Yes Link"**

 **"Should I...visit them?"**

 **"Of course you silly, they're your friends right?"**

 **"Right"**

 **"So go to them, nothing wrong, you could always visit the Smashers, especially our adult selves...and Ganondorf."**

 **"Okay then, I'll go to Pichu first though." So Link went to the Pokemon world via the Song of Soaring with the Ocarina of Time. There he went through the forests to look for Pichu. There he found it.**

 **"Pichu! Hey! It's me! Young Link!"**

 **Pichu smiled happily and the two ran to each other Young Link hugged the cute Pokemon**

 **"Hey Pichu"**

 **"Pi?"**

 **"You wanna see our old friends? Even Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, Roy & Pikachu?"**

 **"Pichu! Pichu!" Pichu is excited to visit their old friends, so Pichu hopped on Young Link's shoulder & Young Link plays the Song of Soaring once again, teleporting them.**

 **Dr. Mario, Roy & Mewtwo felt bored & empty once again, knowing that they miss Young Link & Pichu.**

 **"Mamma mia... Are you guys a-okay?"**

 **"Not exactly..."**

 **"Somehow, I never felt this empty before..." Mewtwo does have apoint though, he never felt this kind of feeling before, he usually always acts apathetic most of the time, but now, it seems he felt as if he lost something important...**

 **"Hey Doc, Roy, Mewtwo, are you guys fine?" Ness came to the trio along with Lucas, Mario, Luigi & Peach.**

 **"Yeah, you guys seem to be...lost"**

 **"We're fine Lucas, thanks, just that we haven't had a match yet..."**

 **However, Ness & Lucas are both psychics & can tell that they're lying.**

 **"Hm...Are you guys...missing someone?"**

 **"Uh..."**

 **"Um..."**

 **"What?"**

 **"Guys, me & Ness know you three are lying, come on, spit it out... It's fine."**

 **"It's okay guys" Peach reassuring the trio**

 **"Yeah, it's a-okay, even you Doc."**

 **"Come on, I'll understand, okay, it's a-me Luigi & I'm very sensible. I'm not gonna do the death stare."**

 **The trio felt reluctant, but they're their friends, so it's nothing bad to mention.**

 **"We...miss Young Link..." Roy spoke first**

 **"And Pichu..." Dr. Mario followed**

 **"It would be great to bring those two back, it would feel complete..."**

 **"Well... Almost complete, Ice Climbers, Wolf, Pokemon Trainer & Snake aren't here too, but this is different for Young Link & Pichu..."**

 **Ness, Lucas, Mario, Luigi & Peach were silent, this made Dr. Mario, Mewtwo & Roy feel nervous. Did they feel annoyed about how they miss the two? Disgusted? Careless? Whatever the feeling that is negative?**

 **"Um... Are you alright guys?" a nervous Roy asked**

 **"I...never knew...you three...miss them..." Ness felt concerned for the three**

 **"Wait, you guys also miss them?"**

 **"Yeah, in fact, everyone misses them..."**

 **"I always wanted to meet them, but I don't know when..."**

 **"Guys, I'm pretty sure they could come back sometime, Master Hand decided to "leave the door open" unlike the past tourneys so that more newcomers can come by as well as veterans, they may return to the fray, but they must first talk to Master Hand for confirmation..."**

 **"You think so?"**

 **"Yes" Just then, Pikachu rushes in along with Jigglypuff, Marth, Link & Zelda.**

 **"Hey!"**

 **"What is it a Marth?"**

 **"We have visitors & they're our old friends!"**

 **"WHA?!" Dr. Mario stood up fast & decided to ran off to the entrance.**

 **"Doc! Wait for us!" Roy follows before the rest also follows.**

 **At the entrance, every veterans's heart stopped abruptly, Link & Pikachu went towards the visitors cloely & are surprised to see who it was.**

 **"YOUNG LINK?!"**

 **"PIKA! PIKA!?"**

 **"Hi Link, hi Pikachu!" Young Link giggled**

 **"Pichu! Pichu!"**

 **Link & Pikachu rushes to the two happily along with Mewtwo, Dr. Mario & Roy.**

 **"Young Link! Pichu! We miss you SO MUCH!"**

 **"We miss you three. Me & Pichu do..."**

 **Just then Lucas finally meets Young Link & Pichu, "Hi there, I'm Lucas, I'm with Ness since last time."**

 **"Ness already has a second rep?!"**

 **"Of course a-Young Link, Lucas joined since Brawl"**

 **"What are you doing here you two?" Ness asked**

 **"To visit you guys of course, plus I want to cheer for you!"**

 **"That's nice"**

 **"Young Link... Pichu... WE MISS YOU PEOPLE!" Dr. Mario hugs them before the others also hug them.**

 **"Young Link, Pichu... We miss you guys, hopefully we get to battle like before in the future. Wanna met the newcomers?" Peach invited the two see the newcomers.**

 **"Yeah, great idea." And with that the group takes Young Link & Pichu to meet & greet the newcomers**

 **Someday, they will hopefully return to the fray.**

* * *

I may sound weird, but I wanted Young Link & Pichu return someday, even DLC. Hope you enjoyed :)

Love to hear your thoughts, reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
